gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Algonquin
See Liberty City in GTA IV "Algonquin - Self-proclaimed center of everything." "Cultural center of the world, commercial center of the world, financial center of the world. If Algonquin residents could have it their way, the region would also be considered the epicenter of everything in the known universe. A word of warning to the inquisitive traveler: questioning the integrity of Algonquin's self-righteous and artificially-sweetened natives will likely get you shot." Overview Algonquin is the largest borough in Liberty City possessing 29 of the metropolitan area's 65 neighbourhoods, with an estimated population of 4,331,205. It serves as the core of the Liberty metropolitan area, and contains the two central business districts of the city. Downtown Algonquin and Midtown Algonquin hold the city's skyscrapers, some world famous. Algonquin is the most densely populated area in Liberty City, and is known to be the center of finance and economy. Recently, it is suggested that Algonquin has surpassed London as the "Financial Capital of the World". Algonquin is a major commercial, financial, and cultural center of the United States of America and the world. Most major radio, television, and telecommunications companies in the United States are based here, as well as many news, magazine, book, and other media publishers. Algonquin has many famous landmarks, tourist attractions, museums and theater shows . It is also home to the headquarters of the Civilization Committee. Algonquin is the largest central business district in the United States, and is the site of both The Exchange financial district and a Midtown based stock exchange, BAWSAQ. Algonquin is the home to the largest number of corporate headquarters in the nation. It is indisputably the center of Liberty City and the Liberty metropolitan region, holding the seat of city government, and the largest fraction of employment, business, and recreational activities. The borough is spread across 3 separate islands. 27 of its 29 districts are located on the main Algonquin Isle, whilst the Happiness Island neighbourhood is located on the island of the same name and the Colony Island district is positioned on its eponymous island. The name comes from a Native American tribe that lived in the Great Lakes region of the United States of America, but now live in Quebec, Canada. History states that Algonquin is a Native American word for "place to build condo skyscrapers". Algonquin is legally inaccessible to the player until the terrorist threat is lifted on the bridges across the Humboldt River during the mission Blow Your Cover for Elizabeta Torres. Transportation Streets The borough is known for its extensive street grid. Streets going east-west are named alphabetically for various minerals and elements, from Amethyst Street in the south to Xenotime Street in the north. North-south avenues are also named alphabetically from Albany Avenue in the east to Galveston Avenue in the west. Minor streets that are not part of the Algonquin grid system are named differently, for example: Grummer Drive. The city is surrounded by Union Drive (West and East) traveling along the Algonquin waterfront. Avenues Algonquin is divided into 5 major avenues, almost all carrying north/south bound traffic. Albany, Bismark, and Columbus Avenues divide the Eastern coast of the island. Some, like Columbus Avenue are famously known for it's world-wide shopping venues. Denver-Exeter, Frankfort, and Galveston Avenue make-up the Western coast of the island. The smaller sub-major avenues, Denver-Exeter and Burlesque (Algonquin's equivalent of Manhattan's Broadway) comprise the Star Junction intersection. Both are the only avenues on the island to carry south-bound traffic only. Subways All of the subways in Liberty City converge on two lines looping through Algonquin: The A/J Outer Algonquin Line connects over the Algonquin Bridge to Broker, where it becomes the 3/8 Broker Line. The K/C Inner Algonquin Line connects to the B/E Bohan Line north of the Frankfort High/Low Stations. The two lines connect to one another at Easton Station. In addition, there is also a Skycar over the western portion of the Humboldt River south of the Algonquin Bridge, connecting Algonquin with Colony Island. This is based on the Roosevelt Island Tramway. Places of Interest in Algonquin , the tallest building in Liberty City.]] *Civic Citadel (The Exchange) *Civilization Committee (Lancet) *Rotterdam Tower (The Triangle) *Getalife Building (Easton) *Grand Easton Terminal (Easton) *Happiness Island (Happiness Island) *The Libertonian (Middle Park) *The Liberty City Cathedral (Suffolk) *Live Central Music Venue (Star Junction) *Middle Park (Middle Park) *Randolf Art Center (Middle Park West) *Rotterdam Tower (The Triangle) *Rubin Swinger Basketball Courts (Northwood) *Statue of Happiness (Happiness Island) *Star Junction (Star Junction) *Zirconium Building (Lancet) Notable Residents *Yusuf Amir *Sammy Bottino *Roman Bellic *Marlon Bridges *Alexandra Chilton *Lyle Cleethorpes *Joe Corrola *Bernie Crane *Bryce Dawkins *Dwayne Forge *Frank Garone *Cherise Glover *Alonso Gomez *Oscar Gomez *Clarence Little *Luis Fernando Lopez *Anthony Prince *Hossan Ramzy *Jayvon Simson *Anthony Spoleto *Playboy X (Trey Stewart) *Alfonso Vasquez *January Natasha Vasquez *Jill Von Crastenburg *Sara *Jeff *Pathos *Kiki Jenkins Businesses in Algonquin ]] *Grotti (Middle Park East) *Memory Lanes (The Meat Quarter) *Modo (Vauxite Street/Exeter Avenue, North Holland) *Perseus (Bismarck Street/Pyrite Street, Middle Park East) *RS Haul *Split Sides Neighborhoods *Castle Garden City (Battery Park City) *Castle Gardens (Battery Park) *Chinatown (Chinatown) *City Hall (City Hall) *Colony Island (Roosevelt Island) *East Holland (Spanish Harlem) *Easton (Midtown) *Fishmarket North (The Bowery) *Fishmarket South (South Street Seaport) *Happiness Island (Liberty Island) *Hatton Gardens (Tudor City) *Lancaster (Yorkville) *Lancet (Kips Bay) *Little Italy (Little Italy) *Lower Easton (Lower East Side) *Middle Park (Central Park) *Middle Park East (Upper East Side) *Middle Park West (Upper West Side) *North Holland (Harlem) *Northwood (Inwood) *Presidents City (Alphabet City) *Purgatory (Hell's Kitchen) *Star Junction (Times Square) *Suffolk (SoHo) *The Exchange (Financial District) *The Meat Quarter (Meatpacking District) *The Triangle (TriBeCa) *Varsity Heights (Morningside Heights) *Westminster (Greenwich Village) Trivia * The Algonquin name is derived from the Algonquin native Americans, similar to the origins of Manhattan's name, which is an Lenapean phrase used by the Lenape, referring to "island of many hills". nl:Algonquin Category:Liberty City in GTA IV Category:Algonquin